Llegar con ella
by Esteicy
Summary: Anna es de la clase de chicas que siempre llega tarde a todo, y eso es algo que ya aprendió a aceptar, pero este es el día que debe traicionar a su regla, simplemente no puede llegar tarde…no hoy, no ahí...no con ella. /Femslash/ Este fic participa del Reto "Estaciones al azar" del foro "Mundo Frozen".
**Dis:** _Los personajes son de Disney, menos la OC que se incluirá aquí, ella es mía._

 **Buenas gente de FF, aquí vengo con un fic que literalmente escribí en una hora, al principio quería que fuera un Kristanna, luego pensé en un Elsanna, pero cuando me puse a escribir una OC simplemente se hizo presente, aunque la verdad sale muy poco.**

 **Espero que les agrade, le puse cariño al asunto xD**

 **¡A leer mis pequeños!**

Anna corre por las calles de la ciudad totalmente agitada, batalla con su mochila que niega a cerrar y sujeta con los dientes la bufanda que amenaza con escapar de su cuello. Anna es de la clase de chicas que siempre llega tarde a todo, y eso es algo que ya aprendió a aceptar, pero este es el día que debe traicionar a su regla, simplemente no puede llegar tarde…no hoy, no ahí.

Al fin consigue guardar todas sus cosas y echarse la mochila al hombro, para luego arreglar la bufanda roja que ella le regaló para su cumpleaños pasado en aquella helada tarde de otoño junto a la chimenea de su apartamento, una sonrisa se asoma por sus labios al sentir la textura suave entre sus dedos.

Baja los escalones del metro dando brincos, esquiva a la gente con movimientos propios de una película de acción, ganándose miradas extrañadas de personas que bien poco le importan, ella tiene cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar. Las casillas y demás son pasadas con rapidez, baja a la estación y sus ojos divisan el tren que debe tomar, acelera el paso con ferocidad, el sentido común le dice que no llegara, pero ella lo manda de paseo a la par que se precipita hacia las puertas que amenazan con cerrarse, en una zancada que la hace caer al suelo termina al interior del tren, que parte de inmediato. Anna se pone de pie victoriosa, recuperando el aliento que perdió en la carrera y se va a sentar a un asiento que un señor le ha cedido para que descanse.

De su bolso extrae una botella de agua que vacía hasta la mitad, luego la retorna a su lugar de origen y se fija en un pequeño peluche de hombre de nieve que pende del cierre de su mochila, vuelve a sonreír acariciándolo, se lo regaló ella cuando fueron de vacaciones el invierno ante pasado.

La frenada del transporte y el nombre de su parada la hacen regresar al mundo real, toma sus cosas y reinicia la carrera hacia donde se encuentra su amada, con la tremenda convicción que alberga su corazón como el combustible de arranque.

Sale de la estación y se encuentra con la visión del parque, ríe al saberse cerca de su castaña, apretando las manos corre a través del transitado lugar, saltos volteretas y giros la hacen parecer una bailarina mientras esquiva a los pequeños que juegan en su camino, uno que otro señor queda dando vueltas cuando la pelirroja pasa a su lado, algunas señoras finas se quejan cuando sus perritos de quinientos dólares saltan a sus brazos aterrados por el huracán Anna, pero la pelirroja es ajena a todo, tiene un objetivo de hermosos ojos verdes que la espera.

Entonces al pasar junto a la fuente en el centro del parque su mente le manda la imagen del verano de hace tres años, el recuerdo la hace sonrojar mientras una sonrisa enternecida se posa en sus labios. Recuerda muy bien esa cita, caminando tomadas de la mano mientras la fuente era testigo de aquel beso furtivo.

Sus labios arden exigiendo un peso familiar que se recargue contra ellos, un sabor a chocolate y una palabra amorosa, ella conoce bien esa rutina y se promete satisfacerlos en cuanto la vea.

Dobla en una esquina en la cual casi hace que un ciclista choque con una verdulería, una disculpa apenada es gritada sin que detenga su marcha, está muy cerca y eso la hace feliz, desconoce la hora pero su corazón le grita que no es tarde.

Entonces su mirada se topa con la visión de la cafetería, aquella familiar cafetería en la que todo comenzó, el lugar al cual debe los momentos más mágicos de su vida, las risas compartidas, las noches de confidencias, los besos en las mañanas y los "te amo" más sinceros. Es en ese lugar decorado con flores acorde a la estación donde esta historia conoció su origen y lo ama por eso.

Y es por esta razón que es el lugar que escogió para este compromiso, sin importarle que estuviera a una hora de su universidad, sin que le importe que hubiera tenido que correr durante media hora para llegar a la hora acordada, absolutamente nada de eso interesa, no cuando abre la puerta y sus ojos azulados se topan con la figura que ha venido evocando todo el día, no importa ya nada cuando ella se pone de pie con la más radiante sonrisa y camina a abrazarla, todo vale la pena cuando siente el calor de su cuerpo y el aroma de su cabello.

Porque todo está bien…si está con ella.

—Feliz aniversario, Selene—susurra en su oído con amor.

—Llegaste temprano—responde la de ojos verdes riendo mientras se separa levemente, su voz denota un tono de orgullo que es acompañado por el brillo de sus ojos—. Feliz aniversario, Anna—responde antes de cumplir la exigencia de los labios de su amada y besarlos con todo el cariño que le tiene.

La pareja se separa al oír los aplausos y las risas de sus amigos, los presentes las invitan a sentarse en su puesto de honor en la mesa. Un pastel de chocolate es colocado ante ellas como si se tratara de una fiesta de cumpleaños, Elsa y Maysa toman fotografías de todo, mientras Hans no deja de hacer bromas que avergüenzan a Selene.

Anna sonríe más que satisfecha, esto pinta para una de esas fiestas de las buenas, en donde Selene debe casi arrastrarla a su hogar, para luego cubrirla con una manta y desearle las buenas noches con un beso en la frente, la nariz y los labios.

Esa idea parece gustarle, pero antes…

—Te he traído un regalo—exclama llamando la atención de todos, entonces de su mochila extrae una caja—. Para la novia más maravillosa del mundo—exclama orgullosa mientras el paquete es recibido por una curiosa Selene.

El obsequio es abierto mostrando un cuadro, pero no cualquier cuadro, es un paisaje hermoso, un valle totalmente revestido por flores.

—Lee la tarjeta—pide y la castaña la toma para leerla en voz alta.

— _Hace tres años te pedí ser mi novia en primavera, porque contigo a mi lado…todos los días son primavera_ —una sonrisa se posa en sus labios y todos lanzan exclamaciones de ternura—. Vaya…—la castaña se pone de pie y va tras el mostrador—. Tal parece que pensamos igual—comenta sacando un enorme y hermoso ramo de flores.

Anna sonríe y se siente dichosa, es por esto que ama la primavera.

 **Y bien ¿les gustó? :3 Fue una idea rara, es la primera vez que uso a una OC para un femslash, pero digamos que no quiero que sea la última xD**

 **Sé que no mostré mucho de Selene, pero es porque quería mostrar a Anna y que Selene fuera nada más una meta, la verdad tenía otro fic, pero ese tenía como protagonista a Selene y eso incumplía de la norma de OC sólo como secundario, aunque no descarto la idea de subirlo después como un mini-fic mostrando cómo se conocieron y cómo nació el amor, además podría desarrollar más a Sely, ya que aquí quedó algo floja.**

 **Como dato, Hans es el mejor amigo de Selene y la tal Maysa es su hermana menor.**

 **¡Si quieren pueden dejar un lindo review, me harían feliz! :3**


End file.
